Blood of Grimm
by TheBlazingCyclone
Summary: We all want power. A new tool, a new strength. But, there are things that are needed to be sacrificed. Your normal life for example.
1. Chapter 1

This is not what he signed up for.

Joseph struggled against the binds as he was rolled into a room, laid flat on a surgical table.

"Let me go! This isn't what I signed up for!" He yelled in anger, straining against the straps that held him at his wrists, ankles, chest, and torso.

The people, ones who he called brothers and sisters in arms, even friends, stayed silent behind their white masks, not answering his cries, rolled him into white room, a canister of black liquid looming over him, swirling slightly. Off to his left, he saw a glass wall, reflecting his situation, though he knew that other were behind it.

As the others left, they were replaced with two others, a male and female, wearing the same masks, and carrying animal traits like the rest, including him. To answer his prior outburst, a voice spoke over a set of speakers, one that he knew very well.

"This IS what you signed up for, remember joseph? You wanted a new strength, we are giving it to you."

Joseph turned his head to the glass wall, eyes filled with anger. "I didnt want to be another guinea pig of yours!" A clicking noise was heard under him, and two robotic arm raised up on either side of his head, and clamped onto either side of his head, forcing him to look up at the ceiling.

"Now now. Just try and relax, it will only take a minute to set in." As the voice from the speaker said this, the girl, who carried cat ears on the top of her head, grabbed a needle connected to the canister, and brought it to his wrist.

She seemed to hesitate before inserting the needle into his arm. "Now, miss belladonna." Said the voice over the speaker, making the girl jump. She then inserted the needle into his arm, the black liquid flowing through.

He immediately felt as if molten lava was being pushed through his body. He started to convulge, roaring in pain, straining to break free.

It went on like this for several minutes, nothing but howls of pain being erupted from his mouth like the screams of the damned, the man in the room seemingly unaffected by it, while the girl was considerably farther away, seemingly shaken up.

Then all of a sudden, he felt numb all over, his vision blurring. He felt his breathing slow, almost to a stop, the screams just stopping. To the others, he seemed like he just died in that instant. But he was not, only suspended in some kind of stasis, as if something inside of him caused it to happen.

"Check him." Said the voice, the man in the room responded by checking for his pulse in his wrist. "I cant find a pulse."

"Loosen the strap, then check again. It's just blocking his blood flow." The man nodded, and loosened the strap.

Thats where they made their mistake. All it took was for the strap to be only a bit looser, even if it was a little.

Joseph immediately went back into a yelling fit, only this was one of animalistic rage. He broke out his hand and backhanded the man away, sending him flying into the wall, his body going limp.

He began to tear off the other straps with his freehand, as if they were wet tissue. By this time, the girl ran out of the room, and slammed the door close, locking it behind her, alarms blaring.

Joseph rolled off the table, landing with a thud, his eyesight becoming focused and unfocused, slowly becoming tinted in red.

He slowly got up, and staggered over to the glass wall, and slammed both fists against it, causing it to bend in slightly.

Unknown to him, or he just didn't care, gas started to blow into the room, filling it quickly.

"You bastards! Ill kill you! Ill...ill kill..." Joseph started to feel lightheaded, his slams becoming feeble. He slid off the glass, passing out on the floor, shaking slightly.

The man behind the glass turned away, walking out of the room. "Well oh my..." He walked out, smiling calmly. "I say this was a major success."

2 YEARS LATER

Joseph hated the containment chambers.

Everyday of his life since he had been injected with what he found out to be a mutated batch of Grimm, or Grimm's blood, designed to combine with the body and, he didn't believe this part, soul of the host. But that should be impossible. The Grimm were soulless, so how could they coexist with ones soul? He had too many questions, much unanswered.

His train of thought was interrupted by a tapping on the reinforced glass wall that separated him from the rest of the world.

He turned, and found a trio of, what seemed to be new recruits, tapping on the glass, making faces and imitated the motions of a monkey, laughing all the while at him.

Joseph sneered, turning away. This is what he had been reduced to. He was a captain, a leader of one of the finest assault squads the White Fang has ever had. Now he's been reduced to nothing more than a lab rat, something to be poked and prodded by those he once called subordinates.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Guess i have to do it again.."

Before the three could even react, he rushed at the glass, smashing into it with both hands, making them fall back. As he did this, he let out a monstrous roar, his eyes blazing red, the sound slightly audible to the outside, but caused the ground to shake. His eyes struck primal fear into the trio, causing them to run off, one with his tail between his legs.

When they left, he turned back to normal, snickering to himself. "Little cowards, can't handle a beast." He turned away, heading back to the single bed, which was nothing but a board on legs, tucked away in the corner, and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"What is his aim anyways? Bastards insane..." He mumbled. After two years, he has never been able to figure out the doctor leading this operation. He knows for a fact that there are others like him, having to face a couple throughout his time there. He then also realized that all of them varied in their...grimm abilities, with the wings of a nevermore, or the strength of a ursa.

He looked at his hand, and clenched it, black mist flowing off it. He then also found out that there are those with more than one. One with the tough scaled of a king taijut, and the striking force of a boarbatusk had just fought him the other day, though he managed in the end.

His hand became shrouded in black mist, and started to change form. When it cleared, from the wrist up, his hand was considerable larger, and beast like, the skin dark, as well the fur that covered it. He has bleach white claws, and plated bone covering the outer most part of his hand, like a exoskeleton.

His Grimm blood was of the Beowolves and Deathstalkers, making him somewhat...ferocious in combat, and shielding him from damage with a strong bone plate covering. His speed was also faster than most, since Beowolves are known to be very speedy creatures.

A buzzing sound caught his attention, and he looked at the glass wall, and smirked. "Lunch time already?"

The girl standing on the other side of the glass wall was dressed in regular White fang uniform, save the mask, had light, fair skin, amber, almost feline eyes, stark black hair tied in a ponytail, and a pair of cat ears sitting on the top of her head. She held a tray with basic food rations, but nothing apitizing. She stood next to a wall with a button on it, a speaker above it.

"Yeah, your lucky. Not everyone cane today, so your gonna get at least a decent meal." She said into the speaker. "Nice." Said Joseph, rolling his eyes as he walked over.

"Be lucky your getting this at all. Most the others are getting slop compared to what your having." She said, opening a panel in the wall, and placing the tray in. It closed, and another panel opened inside the room, the food coming out on a small platform. Joseph took the tray, and started to pick at the food.

"Hey, i didn't ask to be the psychos personal lab rat. He puts me through hell." He says slightly angry, rubbing his shoulder, where he has been marked by the man. The girl looked down, her face saddened.

"Im sorry. I should have spoken out during that day, maybe convince them to leave you. Someone of your rank...doesn't deserve this..." He looked at her and sighed.

"I asked for a new strength, something to be a more efficient fighter. Us lion faunes are headstrong that way" he said with a laugh, making the ears on top of his head flicked, his tail swaying. She smiled slightly at this.

"Yeah, but...there's also something i needed to talk to you." She said in a slightly hushed tone. He gave her a quizzical look, placing the tray down on the platform. "As in?"

She looked to see if anyone was listening, the spoke again. "A new leader stepped in. He's...horrible. The targets changed. We are no longer attacking human dust transports and shops. We're..." She shuddered, taking a breath.

"Just about everything else. Homes, schools, public events..." She held her shoulders, closing her eyes. "Our targets are civilians. Not just humans either, but faunes who don't swear allegiance with us..." Joseph's eyes became angry, and he went up the the glass wall.

"What?! Who is he?! What kind of sick fuck can do this?!" She shook her head, opening her eyes. "No one knows who he looks like, or his name. Hell, we don't know whether it's a girl or not." He let out a frustrated growl, punching the wall.

"Everything we stood for...its crashing down..." He says, his voice angry. "This isn't the white fang. It's different." He grabs his right shoulder, where he had the tattoo of the white fang logo.

The girl sighed. "Thats another thing i came to talk to you about." He looks at her. "...im thinking of leaving.." She says just above a whisper. His eyes widen.

"You can't be serious" she nods. "I am. Several others as well." He shakes his head. "They won't let you leave."

"Well...thats another thing..." He looked at her, who checked for others again. "If you agree to help us escape, we'll release you."

His eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Your willing to let me out?" She nodded. "Two reasons. One, you're our best ticket out of here.." Joseph rolled his eyes. "And two, you deserve better than this." He smirked, happy with that comment.

"What's your plan then?" She blinked a couple times, then smiled. "You'll know when it happens. And thank you." He waved her off, going back to his bed. "Yeah, yeah, get to training. You're already overdue your stay." With a nod, she ran off, leaving him in silence.

"I'll be bringing some friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days.

It's been two days since the girl, who he recognizes as Blake, told him about her plan, her escape. And his ticket for vengeance.

He layed in his bed, tapping his ginger angst at the frame, a metal clacking echoing through the empty room. "You get caught?" He mumbled, stopping his tapping.

Maybe she did, and is paying for treason. Even during the time when the White fang leader wasn't a blood thirsty maniac, that still has a harsh punishment.

He sat up, rubbing his face. "Calm the hell down, don't expect miracles. These things take time." He thought, looking at the floor. "What she planned wasn't a two day operation. It could take weeks, months, even ye-"

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of the cells intercom. He looked, and he immediately started to worry again.

Standing there holding his tray wasn't Blake, who brought him his food everyday, even when she was sick, which he was against, was a regular white fanged soldier, dressed in uniform and all.

"Here's your slop." He said in a gruff voice, putting Joseph's food in the slot in the wall, and leaving without another word, the food coming out of the wall on his side on a stand.

Joseph walked up to it and looked at the contents with disgust. "So this is what the others eat." Blake always convinced the board to get him half fresh food, but it seems that no one was there to speak for him today.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled, throwing the tray across the room with a a loud clatter, the contents splattering on the wall and ground. This proved that something had happened. "She's missing, regulars are bringing the food, and the food isn't what it was. They caught her, and gonna trace it back to me." He thought, pacing back and forth.

His thoughts were interrupted with the fluttering of paper. He turned, and found a small sheet of paper gently fall to the ground where the his the wall, stains covering it.

He walked over and snatched it up, and read only two words on it.

Get ready.

He smirked when he finished, pocketing the paper. As he did this, red lights started to flash, alarms blaring. The glass wall slid up, and he waisted no time. He bursts out in a full tilt sprint, heading for the wardens chamber.

Three guards came across him, but he made quick work of them.

"It's one of them!" One yelled, opening fire, the others following suit. Joseph's eyes dilated and turned red, his arms and legs smoking black.

He lunged forward, diving under the gunfire. As he came up for a uppercut, his arms changed form, turning into the combination of Beowulf and deathstalker, the bone plating causing the guard to snap his head back with a sickening crunch.

He dug his claws into the mans chest, and flung him towards to the closest guard, sending them both flying back.

The last guard trained his fire onto Joseph, who raised both arms up to block, the bullets bounce harmlessly off his bone guard. He ran forward into the shooter, and slashed the gun out of his hand, following up with a solid kick into his chest, sending the guard tumbling back.

His limbs reverted to normal, as well did his eyes, picking up one of the guards guns, a assault rifle by the looks of it. He noticed that the guard he hit with his partner was starting to get up.

He solved that with a few rounds to his head.

He started to make way to the control room again, but met up with Blake on the way.

"Oh thank god your ok! Listen, we have to leave now. They're already sending people to block the entrances, and guard the hangar." she explained, grabbing his hand, pulling him the opposite way. But he pulled back, much to her surprise. "What are you-"

"We won't make it. We may know there tactics, but they also know how limited we are. We need to drop a new tactic on them." She narrowed her eyes. "Like what?"

He only gave her a grin, which seemed slightly crazed. "They bring an army to us, we bring one to them."

Both stood on either side of the doorway, each holding an assault rifle in hand. "Ready?" Asked Joseph, bringing his gun up. Blake nodded, bring hers up.

He smiled and stood In front of the door, rolling his neck. He kicks the door off its hinges, knocking into some poor soul that was in the way. He rushed in and immediately turned right, shooting down two guards, who didn't even have their weapons out.

A couple shots went off behind him, and he turned to find that Blake had done the same, one in the head with a round, and another with three to the chest.

"Nice work." Joseph commented, walking to the control board. Blake gave him a smirk and reloaded her gun. "I try."

He flipped a couple switches and the screens turned the cells, all fiilled with those like himself, either sitting around bored or screaming profanity without relent.

He flipped up a cover, and found a keyhole. "Shit! Now wh-" Blake lit up the area around the key, and alarms started to blare, each cell opening, much to each of its users surprise. Some stayed, not sure what to do, but others got the message, and started to charge out, hollering and hooting with glee, a few letting out monstrous roars.

He looked at Blake. "Sweet mother of god..." He said in disbelief. She gave him a smirk, a look saying "what you gonna do about it?"

He blinked a few times, and he swore his heart started to beat a bit faster. "Well, let's get going." She laughed, and ran out, leaving Joseph there. "...oh shit!" He came to his senses, and ran out as well, joining the chaos that ensued outside.

Hey everybody! Sorry it's been like two weeks. I been working my ass of for exams, and some other stuff came up, all either leaving me no time to write, or leaving dead tired. But rest assured, the next chapter will be what everyone is think. Release the beasts!


End file.
